Acceptable Fanfiction
by Queen Datsuh
Summary: Ever wanted to be in charge of your fanfiction? Now you can! 8 fics each chapter, only four will get to move on to having a new chapter and you get to control which ones. Then those four will be pitted against four new ones. You have the power. Completed.
1. Chapter 1

_**Acceptable Fanfiction**_

Disclaimer: Fairly Odd Parents belongs to Butch Hartman and Nickelodeon. I'm Neither. Oh and in the crossover fics I don't own any characters that come from an actual show. Thank you.

Inspired by: 'Acceptable TV' that airs on VH1 (don't own). You basically are shown five short shows in a half-hour and chose two that will move on. Then the following week the two with the most votes come back with three new shows and the cycle continues. 

Readers: Eight fanfics, only four move on according to your reviews. You make the decision. You have the power. Now read and make your fanfiction reading 'Acceptable'.

**Fanfic #1: A Day Out**

Genre: Suspense\Horror 

Episode: 1 

Timmy got up and rubbed his eyes.

His dad was going to take him on a father son day out.

He was so excited. Almost as excited as when his school closed down yesterday for a week due to poor maintenance.

"What are you and your dad going to do Timmy?" Cosmo asked.

Timmy shrugged.

He honestly had no idea. His dad just wanted to take him out for the day.

Even though it was a little odd since his dad usually had work.

Timmy bathed, dressed, then got his fairies to turn into a pink watch and green sunglasses.

Then he went downstairs for breakfast.

There was cereal on the table.

Timmy hungrily ate it then waited for his parents. An hour went by.

Suddenly his father came in. He was panting and covered in dirt.

"Dad?" Timmy asked.

"I'll be ready to go in a few minutes," Mr. Turner said and went upstairs and went upstairs.

Timmy shrugged and went in made a wish for candy.

Wanda granted it and Timmy started to chow down.

Wanda however was concerned.

Cosmo poofed by the window.

"I see her hand," Cosmo said, "in the dirt," he added.

Wanda sighed in relief assuming Mrs. Turner was gardening.

_I wonder if a hand sticking out of the ground is a bad thing? _Thought Cosmo.

End Episode 1

----

**Fanfic #2: Crack Head Pairings (Random) **

Please Note: Random fanfics genres change depending on content. 

**To Readers: CHP fics are usually one-shot pairings. But in this case I'm allowing reviewers to let me know if they want this particular pairing continued if this story makes it. If it makes it then it will come under a different title. Just check the first four fics in the next chapter since the four that make the cut are put before the four new fics. If you don't want it then there'll just be a new CHP and no futhering of this coupling or story.**

Genre: Drama\Angst\Romance 

One-shot1\Episode: 1

Vicky sat down watching tv. The house that she was in was fabulous.

_I'll definitely be working here more often, _thought Vicky.

Ever since taking a job as a commercial sex worker she'd seen more money than she could even dream about. It seemed that men loved her dominating attitude that allowed her to do a variety of sexual favours, varying from plain sex to role-play.

One guy wanted to do it wearing a diaper. Vicky turned that down. Too freaky.

Vicky heard a toilet flush.

_The king has left the throne, _thought Vicky.

Jorgen walked into the living room.

"You sure you want me for another night?" Vicky asked, "it must be hard to hide me from Fairy World," she said, "and of course, your lovely fairy wife," she added.

Jorgen frowned.

_Crap, he's a role-play customer, _thought Vicky

"Sorry," Vicky apologized, "you are the single fairy god Von who likes to see redhead…"

'Von's' savage kisses silenced her further words.

End Episode 1

-----

**Fanfic #3: Married**

Genre: Parody\Humour 

Episode: 1 

A.J. walked in and put down his hat. It had been a tiring day being one of the top CIA agents in the world.

"Daddy!" twins Aaron and Vanna cried running towards their father.

A.J. happily scooped them up and twirled them around.

The children giggled.

"Husband," Veronica said happily walking out to kiss him on the cheek, "dinner's ready," she told him.

"We already ate," the twins said in unison.

"You better since it's nine o' clock," A.J. said and tickled them, "seven-year olds go to bed."

"Awww, Dad," the twins whined.

"Bed," A.J. said firmly, "goodnight," he added kindly.

"Night!" the twins shouted and ran to bed.

Veronica giggled as she led A.J. to his dinner.

But both soon gasped.

A note was on the kitchen table.

And worse.

It had a rubber ducky on it.

End Episode 1

-----

**Fanfic #4: Love Blossoms**

Genre: Drama\Romance

Episode: 1

Tootie kissed Timmy lovingly on the lips.

Timmy kissed back.

"Do you love me?" Timmy asked.

"Of course I do silly," Tootie said giggling.

Timmy loved hearing her laugh. He'd die if he was ever unable to hear it ever again.

"I'm glad," Timmy said, "um, did you do your history homework?" he asked.

"Timothy!" Tootie shouted.

"Sorry but I'm having trouble with the assignment," Timmy said sheepishly.

"Ever heard of the internet," Tootie said darkly.

"Teach said we weren't supposed to," Timmy said.

"I know, but now," Tootie whined.

"If I fail this one, I'll have to change classes," Timmy reminded her.

History was one of three classes they had together.

"Okay," Tootie agreed, "but do this on another romantic night," she said, "and I'll sock you," she told him and made a fist.

Timmy chuckled nervously.

Both teens got up and left the park bench.

But unknown to them someone was watching.

_I will have my desire back Timmy Turner_, thought Trixie, _Tootie's mine._

End Episode 1

------

**Fanfic #5: Mandie**

Genre: Angst\Romance 

Episode: 1 

Mandie sat in her room bored. Her betrothed didn't want her. There wasn't anything interesting to plunder. Today was boring.

Mandie sighed and went to get a drink.

A tortured scream ran through her room as a small squid-like creature was dropped into a blender-like machine and made into a drink, which drained into a silver cup.

Madie picked up the cup and drank her drink.

"Pulpy," Mandie muttered and threw it away, "PULPY!" she screamed then lay waste to her room in a fury.

"Mandie you have a visitor," a servant said lively over the intercom.

"I don't care!" Mandie raged.

"It's Mark," the servant added.

Mandie froze.

_He has returned? _Thought Mandie, _after two long torturous years my love has returned to me!_

"Well torture isn't bad," Mandie noted, "but now that he's here," he said grinning evilly, "I'll never let him leave."

End Episode 1

-----

**Fanfic #6: War**

Genre: Action\General

Episode: 1

Sanderson aimed his magical cell phone at a fairy and fired. He then ducked from a deadly blast from Jorgen.

Fairies and Pixies were at war. Too many squabbles ended badly. Too many laws had been broken. On both sides.

Now neither wanted the other to survive.

Jorgen and a group of vigilante fairies had broken into the main headquarters of Pixie Inc. Now four weeks after the pixies had grown lax in defence, thinking that they had permanently destroyed the huge wand that powered fairies wands, they were being attacked.

Jorgen shot a fatal blast at H.P. Three pixies blocked it and died. H.P. had minor injuries.

Sanderson grabbed H.P. and disappeared with a loud ping.

"We need re-enforcements," H.P. said in his usual emotionless voice.

"I know just the creatures to perform that task," Sanderson said.

"Who?" H.P. asked.

"Anti-fairies," Sanderson responded.

"Aren't they guarded?" H.P. asked.

"By Jorgen," Sanderson added.

"I like how your brain works Sanderson," H.P. complimented.

"Thank you," Sanderson responded.

End Episode 1

----

**Fanfic #7: The Big Crossover Fanfic**

Genre: Humour\Drama

Episode: 1

Juniper Lee shot at a giant monster with her laser gun. Ever since the explosion that tore a part the rip that was made in the border that separated reality from fantasy, everything converged. Reality, Fantasy, and Nothingness.

A lot of things were destroyed in the conversion. Including Juniper Lee's family.

Then she lost her powers. But worst of all they came. Monsters. Some she recognized. Most she never knew even existed.

Including Anti-fairies, ghosts like Skulker and Technus, Grandma Stuffum with her horrible food…lots of monsters from small to huge degrees of trouble.

"Let me help," Danny Phantom said and used green blasts from his hands to blow the giant worm into pieces.

"Thanks," Juniper thanked him, "where's Ash?" she asked since he and Danny usually hung out together.

"Doing a pokemon match with Timmy, again," Danny responded.

Juniper Lee slapped a hand over her face.

_But he always loses, _thought Juniper.

----

Pikachu, Volt tackle!" Ash ordered.

Pikachu obeyed.

"Dodge it squirtle," Timmy ordered urgently.

A blue turtle dodged out of the way.

"Squirtle, Water Gun!" Timmy shouted.

Squirtle obeyed. Pikachu was heavily soaked and knocked off balance by the force of the attack.

"No!" Ash shouted.

"Squirtle, tackle now," Timmy ordered.

Squirtle tackled Pikachu hard. Pikachu was still dazed by the water gun attack.

"Keep tackling!" Timmy ordered.

Squirtle kept at it and Pikachu was unconscious by the seventh strike.

"Winner Timmy," Brock announced from his wheelchair.

"AARGH!" Ash cried, "why can't I beat you!"

"Maybe because I learned a few lessons after you defeated eight times in three days four months ago," Timmy, now twelve, responded, "I'm not unbeatable, but I've definitely became a better trainer," he said proudly.

"I want a rematch!" Ash shouted.

"You're on, we use only grass types this time," Timmy stated.

"You bet!" Ash shouted.

Brock groaned.

End Episode 1

-----

**Fanfic #8: Famous**

Genre: Drama\Angst

Episode: 1

Elmer got up and went to brush his teeth. After doing so he went outside to be bowed to by his faithful followers.

"Bow you underlings, bow!" Elmer's boil shouted as a slave held up a microphone, "ha! ha! ha! ha! ha! ha! ha! ha!"

Elmer sighed inwardly.

_Does he know that we're just doing a movie? _thought Elmer.

"Cut!" the director shouted, "Boil, you're amazing," he gushed, "Elmer, you suck," he said and walked away.

Elmer sighed.

_I wish I was famous, _thought Elmer.

----

Later Elmer sat outside signing autographs in Boil's name. Boil McGee.

_I wish I could get rid of this boil, _thought Elmer.

"I'd only be more famous if I were dead," Boil declared and his fans laughed.

_Dead? _thought Elmer.

Then an evil idea entered Elmer's head.

End Episode 1

----

Thank you for reading and please review. But before you do, read the rules below. They're important.

**RULES **

**1. No voting. That is not allowed at and those who do it (e.g.: I vote for 'A Day Out') after four straight chapters will be banned. Because it would prove you have no respect for me, my rules, or the rules of this site.**

**2. Eight fics are posted, only four will move on. **

**3. In your reviews let me know what you think of the stories. The four with the most satisfactory reviews from reviewers and or most positive mentioning, will move unto the next round.**

**4. Outright voting will be ignored.**

**5. This more of an explanation for rule 1. This site knocks off stories that do voting because it's not allowed. For anyone wondering about rule 1. So please respect my wish to keep my story up. Thank you.**

**6. When four fics move on, four new ones join them.**

**ENJOY!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Acceptable Fanfiction**_

Disclaimer: In chapter one and I'm not repeating it anymore.

Please Remember (or Read): The rules for participating that's posted in chapter one and I forget to say earlier but in your reviews I choose no more than two best reviewed stories and tally choices from all reviews. So if you mention five, I can only choose two to tally. I hope you understood that.

**Fanfic #1: A Day Out**

Genre: Suspense\Horror 

Episode: 2 

Timmy followed his Dad into a hardware store. His father was acting strangely. He even gave the meter maid a murderous glare when she tried to tell him to put coins in the meter.

_What's wrong with you Dad? – _Timmy

"Sir," a lady said, "you're tracking mud in here," she complained.

The next second Mr. Turner had grabbed her neck (and was) choking her.

Timmy watched in horror as his father suffocated the lady to death in a lonely aisle.

After finishing the job, Mr. Turner flung her aside like she was worthless garbage.

"Come," Mr. Turner ordered and walked away.

Timmy stared after his father in horror.

"What's happened to you?" Timmy asked tearfully.

End Episode 2

----

**Fanfic #2: Married**

Genre: Parody\Humour

Episode: 2

"It's from Dr. …" Veronica started terrified.

"Timmy Rubber Ducky Quack Quack," A.J. finished.

"Should we read it?" Veronica asked.

"We have to darling," A.J. said, "we have to," he repeated suddenly wearing his super spy black suit.

"Super Spy," a female voice whispered in the background.

"Mom that voice is back," Vanna whined.

"Just play deaf and it will go away honey," Veronica responded, "not too tight," she whined about her leather outfit that replaced her summer dress, "ahh," she said after the outfit loosened, "now let's open that letter," she said with great determination.

"You're scared dear," A.J. whispered.

"Oh yeah," Veronica remembered, "take care of that letter A.J.," she said fearfully.

"I will," A.J. said.

After doing a series of dazzling but unnecessary ducks, dives, jumps, kicks and shooting with his magnum. A.J. calmly walked over and picked up the green rubber duck.

"Why green?" Veronica asked.

"St. Patrick's day," A.J. responded.

"Oh," Veronica said, "who the hell's Patrick?" she asked.

A.J. shrugged.

He then carefully opened the letter and read it.

Veronica bit at her nails anxiously. They just kept growing back.

"Fiend!" A.J. shouted angrily.

"What is it?" Veronica asked anxiously, no longer biting her fingernails.

There was a small but audible sigh of relief from Veronica's fingernails.

"He has Zoe," A.J. revealed.

Veronica screamed dramatically.

"I know," A.J. said sadly, "she was an excellent vacuum cleaner."

"We have to get her back," Veronica said anxiously.

"Veronica, we have Andrew," A.J. told her.

"Andrew pulls on the curtains," Veronica whined.

"But Timmy…" A.J. started.

"You either help me or follow Grandma to bingo night at the gun show," Veronica threatened.

"I can do that," A.J. said with a shrug.

"Without being in the gun fight," Veronica added.

"Why?" A.J. whined, "I love guns," he said pouting.

"Then help me get Zoe back," Veronica said.

"I hate Timmy Rubber Ducky Quack Quack," A.J. whined, "he always calls me cue ball."

"You always laugh upon seeing his teeth," Veronica countered.

"They look like a landing strip," A.J. said simply.

Veronica groaned.

Suddenly there was background laughter.

A.J. aimed his gun and shot forward.

A body was heard thudding on the ground.

A.J. and Veronica looked at each other. Both walked out of the house whistling like nothing ever happened.

End Episode 2

----

**Fanfic #3: Love Blossoms**

Genre: Drama\Romance

Episode: 2

(Following Day After School)

"I aced it!" Timmy cried happily.

"Wow I would never have guessed," Tootie said sarcastically.

"You really helped me honey," Timmy said flirtatiously and started kissing her neck.

"Timmy," Tootie said blushing, "we're in the hallway."

"Excuse me," a voice said flirtatiously.

Tootie's eyes widened.

"Hey Trixie, what's…up," Timmy started but momentarily paused upon seeing what she was wearing.

Trixie wore a red bikini top, pink sparkling short shorts, sparkling pink sandals, and had her hair in a ponytail with a pink sparkling ribbon.

Her make-up was also phenomenal.

But Timmy's eyes were stuck on her knockers.

Tootie looked Trixie over.

"You forgot this book at my house," Trixie said handing Tootie a book, "I kept it by my bedside 'til I hade the time to give it back," she said, by the purple pillow," she added.

"Oh," Tootie said then chuckled, "the purple one."

"Imagine if it was the yellow one," Trixie said and walked away.

Tootie suddenly let out a loud 'cough'. Then she hit her chest and cleared her throat.

Timmy looked at Tootie and Trixie in confusion.

_She was flirting with me right? _Timmy thought.

"Um, since when is Trixie a lesbian?" Chester asked at loud as other students stared after Trixie in complete shock.

"Well," a voice cried angrily.

Everyone turned to see Veronica, her face red with rage.

_Oh no, _Tootie thought.

"So it's you," Veronica snarled.

Almost everyone with the exception of Timmy looked at Tootie.

"Timmy spoke to her this morning," Tootie sputtered, "I just needed a book," she said and ran off.

Veronica's eyes became slits.

"She didn't say that she was dating anyone," Timmy said nervously.

Those were the wrong words.

And Timmy felt that with Veronica's left hook.

End Episode 2

----

**Fanfic #4: The Big Crossover Fanfic**

Genre: Humour\Drama

Episode: 2

Timmy watched Misty and Juniper battle.

"I'm outta here," Timmy said and walked away.

_Lucky you, _Misty thought.

"Magnemite, Thunder Wave!" Juniper shouted.

Thunder Wave failed.

"Nuts!" Juniper cried.

"Sea King, Waterfall!" Misty cried, "yes!"

"Magnemite's still standing, uh floating," Juniper said, "self destruct!"

"Oh no!" Misty shrieked.

But while Magnemite was out, Sea King was still there.

Misty grinned.

Juniper muttered expletives and looked in her hands.

"Draw 2 cards," Juniper cried victoriously.

"Pokemon Card games are dumb," Misty said, "why not use real pokemon?"

"No," Juniper said firmly.

"But…" Misty protested.

Juniper's eyes burned fiercely.

Misty gulped.

_I guess Vulpix bite really hard then, _Misty thought, _ever since that incident she won't allow any pokemon near her._

Juniper happily drew two cards.

Juniper grinned evilly.

Misty sweat dropped.

Juniper picked up a coin.

_She's just going to fail again, _Misty thought, remembering what happened with Magnemite's Thunder Wave.

The coin came up tails.

"No!" Misty screamed tearing out her hair.

"Dark Dugtrio, Knock Down plus twenty!" Juniper declared.

Misty threw aside her Sea King Pokemon Card.

"I choose Dark Vaporeon," Misty said without enthusiasm, "bite."

"Ugh," Juniper said, "Knock Down," she repeated.

"Bite," Misty said still bored.

Juniper screamed and flung her card away.

"Kadabra, Super Psy," Juniper said.

"Super wha..." Misty started.

"Vape's dead throw it away," Juniper said with a flash of the hand.

"Hmph," Misty said and put the card aside, "oh," she moaned seeing her choices, "Seal, head butt."

Seal was gone in two Super Psys.

Poliwag in one.

Misty drew new cards.

"Parasect, Spore," Misty ordered.

Kadabra fell asleep.

"Slash!" Musty cried.

"Turn's over, Super Psy," Juniper said.

"Slash," Misty repeated.

Juniper picked four new cards.

Juniper held up The Boss's Way.

Misty waited as Juniper searched for a dark pokemon.

Misty then laughed when she didn't find one.

"Should've saved Dark Dugtrio," Misty teased.

"Shut up," Juniper snapped, "I choose Dragonair."

"Whatever," Misty muttered, "not that again!" she shouted upon seeing the coin.

Juniper flipped it twice.

"Slam times 30!" Juniper shouted.

Misty groaned and threw Parasect aside.

"I forfeit," Misty muttered and walked off.

"Oh yeah!" Oh yeah!" Juniper cried doing a victory dance.

"Pokemon card battles are the worst thing ever," Misty declared.

End Episode 2

----

**Fanfic #5: Dim City**

Genre: Action\Drama

Episode: 1

Timmy sat behind his desk at the police station. He was looking over suspected acts ordered by the Mayor. Including threats, hits, and tragic takeovers.

Timmy took another puff of his cigar.

This is going to be a long day.

----

Tad sat at the restaurant with his fiancée Trixie Tang.

"You're my greatest treasure," Tad said smiling, "you know that right?" he asked.

"Of course, what's better," Trixie responded.

Tad inwardly sighed.

_She's so shallow, _Tad thought, _but I love only her looks and money, so I'm one to talk._

----

Chester fired four more bullets.

Ten persons fell dead.

"I told you I only needed four bullets," Chester said from the rooftop.

"Whatever," A.J. responded on a cell phone, "just head home and let me tell the mayor the job's done."

Chester hung up and walked away.

Unknown to him however, a blonde female lay cowering in a blocked off part of the roof. And the blonde not only saw his face, but knew his name.

End Episode 1

----

**Fanfic #6: A Love Gone**

Genre: Tragedy

Episode: 1

Vicky sat in front of her dresser crying.

On the dresser sat a single picture.

A picture of Tootie and Timmy wearing their wedding apparel at a rehearsal.

They were told it was bad luck, but neither listened. Even Vicky thought that was a crock.

But now she wasn't so sure.

For something so awful to happen there had to be a stroke of bad luck somewhere.

Both were now dead.

Each from being shot to death.

Over 100 shots. And that was from non-automatic weapons.

The worst part was, one person did it all.

One person who with several pistols shot the soon to be wed couple to death. And continued to shoot them even after they were dead.

"Oh Tootie," Vicky said and broke down into a new series of bawling.

End Episode 1

----

**Fanfic #7: I Win**

Genre: Angst\Drama

Episode: 1

Crocker grinned at Cosmo and Wanda.

Ever since he caught the fairies he was famous.

As long as he kept them in cages shaped like butterfly nets, they couldn't escape.

"Crocker please," Wanda begged.

"Silence!" Crocker shouted, "I've sold you to the military," he said, "they'll be coming for you in three days and that's final!"

"Sugar Booger," Cosmo said sadly.

"Oh Cosmo," Wanda said and broke down.

"Boo Hoo," Crocker said sarcastically and went to watch television.

End Episode 1

----

**Fanfic #8: Humiliation**

Genre: Humour

Episode: 1

Mark ate quietly. It was a boring day on Earth and he had nothing to do.

"I'll just go to Timmy's," Mark decided.

As soon as he reached Martin burst out laughing.

Timmy, Chester, and A.J. were wearing dresses and have tea with Tootie.

"What yah laughing at?" Vicky asked from behind him.

"Heh," Mark said then tried to run for it.

Vicky caught him and dragged him screaming into the Turner residence.

Soon he was sitting next to Timmy in a yellow dress.

"Not so funny now is it?" Timmy asked.

"Hmph," Mark muttered as Tootie excitedly poured another cup of pretend tea.

End Episode 1

----

Thank you for reading and please review. Remember the rules though.

Strage Fact: For fanfic#4 I actually played the card game to that point. For real. Eliectricity was gone, I was kinda bored and I got to this fanfic and decided...hell I just dug that old set of pokemon cards sitting in the bottom of my drawer. I had those cards since '99 (if not earlier). But no I didn't act like the characters in the story. Even though the coin toss thing is annoying. This is why pokemon is best on tv and as a videogame(s).


	3. Chapter 3

_**Acceptable Fanfiction**_

Please Remember: The rules for participating are posted in chapter one. This is the final chapter; I don't have time to take this story any further. Thanks for your support.

**Fanfic #1: A Day Out**

Genre: Suspense\Horror 

Finale

Timmy followed his father into an alley.

"Timmy," Cosmo whispered, "isn't murder illegal?"

"Shh," Wanda snapped.

"I hope Dad's okay," Timmy said concerned.

Mr. Turner suddenly stepped on a kitten, crushing it's head.

A horrified Timmy ran for it.

But he was soon blocked by someone unexpected.

Gary.

"Gary?" Timmy asked.

Gary grinned maniacally.

"You locked me away Timmy," Gary said, "do you know how lonely I was?" he asked.

"Did you do this?" Timmy demanded angrily, "turn my Dad back to normal!"

"You don't remember, do you?" Gary asked.

"Remember what?" Timmy asked.

"God, wait, that wasn't you in that costume?" Gary asked.

"Costume? Timmy asked.

"With those fangs…" Gary started, "I wish one of you would tell him!" he suddenly shouted.

"You woke up last night as Nega Timmy and he told us to make him able to possess anyone but not tell Timmy about it!" Cosmo revealed, "whew!" he said afterwards.

Wanda glared at him.

"What, he wished it," Cosmo responded.

"I'm sorry sport," Wanda apologized, "but Nega Timmy's a part of you like Gary," she told him, "they wish, we grant," she said, "we have no choice," she added.

"She's right Timmy," a voice said from Mr. Turner's body.

"Nega Timmy," Timmy snarled.

"All I want is an obedient body," Nega Timmy responded.

"Get out of my dad!" Timmy shouted.

"What's the point?" Nega Timmy asked, "you can't go back to the start of the day since I wished you couldn't," he revealed, "and you're a spunky one, leaving me only one avenue."

Timmy wondered for a moment. Then his eyes widened..

"No," Timmy refused.

"All you have to say is I wish my imaginary friend and Nega Timmy switched bodies," Nega Timmy said.

"Timmy?" Gary asked fearfully.

"I wish that Nega Timmy would switch bodies with a clone of my dad who can't talk!" Timmy shouted.

Cosmo looked confused.

Wanda slapped a hand over her face and granted Timmy's wish.

Timmy's father fell to the ground unconscious.

Nega Timmy meanwhile shouted soundlessly in the clone of Mr. Turner.

"Tie him and gag him!" Gary ordered and the fairies obeyed.

Nega Timmy fell to the ground wriggling.

"But he can't talk," Timmy pointed out.

"Nega Timmy made your father commit murders," Gary pointed out, "we have to make the cops believe it's him."

Nega Timmy struggled against his bonds even harder.

Wanda looked at him.

"Wanda," Gary called.

Wanda turned around.

"I need your help," Gary said, "Cosmo you stay here with Timmy and whatever you do, ensure that Timmy's Dad doesn't regain consciousness before I get back."

Mr. Turner started to groan. Cosmo dropped a cinderblock on his head.

"You said to keep him unconscious," Cosmo said to shocked faces.

"If my dad dies, I'm getting you," Timmy said.

"Timmy," Gary said, "it's not over yet," he revealed.

"What?" Timmy asked.

"Wanda, memory awakening Rocko Socko," Gary said.

"What?" Cosmo and Timmy asked in unison.

Wanda carefully granted his wish.

"I don't like this," Wanda said honestly.

"You shouldn't," Timmy said now grinning, "I'm guessing everything's taken care of?" he asked Gary.

"Of course," Gary responded with an identical grin.

"Wanda I have a few instructions," Timmy said walking up to her.

"What's going on?" Wanda asked fearfully.

"First I wish you'll grant wishes for the next five minutes without hesitation," he ordered.

Wanda's eyes suddenly lost all emotion.

"Hey what's…." Cosmo demanded panicked.

"Knock out Cosmo," Timmy told her and she obeyed, "make him forget everything today that happened after he witnessed the kitten's head being crushed," he instructed, "now turn Nega Timmy into a copy of my mother and teleport him to my parent's bedroom with a bout of the flue," he said, "next turn the woman in the garden into an unidentifiable burn victim who can't be identified by anything including DNA," he continued, "turn Gary into a teenager," he listed, "and allow my father wake up after making yourself forget everything that happened the past five days since turning yourself and Cosmo into a multi-coloured tie around my neck."

Wanda granted all of Timmy's wishes.

"Timmy," Mr. Turner said happily as he got up.

_Perfect, _Timmy thought.

"AAAHHH!" Timmy screamed, "help me mister!" he cried clinging unto a teenage Gary's leg.

"You're a sick man!" Gary shouted and ran off with Timmy.

"I'll call the cops on the payphone," Timmy said after they were out of sight, "stay out of sight for a few months until you're better integrated into society."

"Will do," Gary said walking away.

Timmy walked to a nearby payphone and dialed 911.

"Operator," Timmy said faking the perfect tearful voice, "I have to report something bad."

--

(Three months later)

Timmy sat eating lunch with his friends. Though initially tearful, Timmy now behaved like any normal ten-year old. This rose suspicious with his genius best friend A.J.

"So how's your mother?" A.J. asked.

"She's fine," Timmy responded.

"That kid living with you is cool," Chester piped in about Gary, "he's teaching me how to play the electric guitar."

"Hmm," Timmy responded.

"Too bad about your dad," A.J. stated.

Timmy could feel his insides angrily clench.

"It just started as a day out," Timmy said, "who knew it would go so wrong."

"Yeah," A.J. said half-heartedly.

"I mean no offense," Tootie spoke up, "but you need to drop it," she said, "I've recently lost my sister because she crashed into a building shortly after getting her learner's license," she added.

"Yes that was sad," Sanjay said, "the papers said it was bad brakes."

"Yeah," Tootie sighed, "police still don't understand how she could miss such a faulty thing."

"I heard she checked that car almost daily," A.J. said.

"I have an idea," Timmy said suddenly, "how about we all go camping this weekend."

Everyone cheered.

After lunch Timmy exited with A.J. close behind.

"Timmy I just want you to know that I think it's just a bit strange that your dad gets the death penalty just weeks before a male teenager moves into the house with your mother," A.J. told him.

Timmy turned to face A.J.

"I saw what my father did," Timmy said, "argue with that and you're calling me a liar."

A.J. stalled.

"Um, Vicky's death doesn't sit well with me either," A.J. rambled on, "she leaves babysitting you and suddenly crashes despite being such a great driver and self mechanic…" he continued.

"She was a student driver," Timmy interrupted, "and with all the money she hoarded," he pointed out, "I'm not surprised that she was too cheap to fix faulty brakes," he added.

A.J. looked at his feet worriedly.

Timmy gently touched his shoulder.

"It's okay A.J.," Timmy said comfortingly, "we'll have fun camping this weekend."

"Yeah," A.J. agreed, "sorry for the third degree, I just worry a lot."

"Don't all brains?" Timmy asked and they both laughed, "don't worry, we'll have an excellent Day Out."

_**Series Finale**_

--

**Fanfic #2: Love Blossoms**

Genre: Drama/Romance

Finale

(Later at the Infirmary)

"Oh," Tootie cooed running her fingers through Timmy's hair, "look what that monster did to you."

"You ran off and left me," Timmy said upset.

"I didn't think she'd hit you," Tootie said, "her expression frightened me," she added.

"So leaving me to take the fall was better?" Timmy demanded, "she thinks I stole her girlfriend!"

"But you're my boyfriend," Tootie pointed out, "I'd never believe you'd cheat on me," she told him.

"That's pointless," Timmy said, "Veronica's the one that's accusing me not you," he spat.

"Pointless?" Tootie demanded and Timmy blanched, "how dare you!"

"Wait a minute," Timmy sputtered, "I…I'm sorry."

"You better be," Tootie said hitting him on the arm, "never say that gain."

"I won't, I promise," Timmy said, "I love you Tootie," he said kindly.

"I love you too Timmy," Tootie said kissing him on the lips, "we'll be together forever."

_I'm just going to ignore Trixie's flirtations, _Tootie decided, _I love Timmy, not her._

--

(Saturday Night at the Movies)

Trixie walked in expectantly looking for Tootie. Instead she found Veronica.

"What are you doing here?" Trixie demanded.

"Need a seat?" Veronica offered.

Trixie sat down apprehensively.

"I'm waiting for Tootie," Trixie declared, "she texted asking me to meet her here," she said proudly.

"She didn't, I did," Veronica revealed.

"What!" Trixie cried, "shut up I'm a Tang!" she raged at complaining movie goers.

"Tootie doesn't love you," Veronica said, "give me a chance."

"Never!" Trixie refused.

"But why?" Veronica asked desperately, "what's wrong with me?" she asked tearfully.

Trixie felt a stab of pity.

"Ok, but only for a little while," Trixie said causing Veronica to squeal with delight, "this doesn't work out," she warned, "Timmy will have an ex-girlfriend."

Veronica hugged Trixie close.

_Not of I have say in it, _Veronica thought.

_**Series Finale**_

--

I'm stopping the story here. Thanks for all the support and please R&R.


End file.
